


Demon and Angel don't mix well

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!cas, so no cute tummy sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had originally just went there to thank him. Hell wasn’t a nice place and he didn’t want to be there longer than he needed. Just a simple ‘Thanks for the grace.’ But things happened. Things that led to a bouncing bundle of heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon and Angel don't mix well

**Month 0**

Castiel had originally just went there to thank him. Hell wasn’t a nice place and he didn’t want to be there longer than he needed. Just a simple ‘Thanks for the grace.’ But things happened.

Crowley calling him ‘Kitten’ in a way that Castiel noticed wasn’t really demeaning like how his nicknames usually were. It was nice.

Things becoming far more intimate than he had originally planned.

A chaste kiss of gratitude turned to one of hunger, then one of passion that included clinking teeth and biting.

Small, breathy moans, turning into gasps and screams of pleasure.

And after all of that, he could only really focus on the smell of smoke filling the small room.

“How you feelin’, Love?” The king of hell asked as he took the cigarette out from between his teeth, another puff of smoke filling Castiel’s personal space.

“Filthy.”

“Well, it has been a while. So you’re probably not too used to it yet. ” Crowley said smirking devilishly. “When you turned God, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed breathing out. “They were a few occasions that we had to seal the deal again.”

“And you just said it was because other things in our contract changed so we should go at it again.” Crowley took another puff. “You should head out soon, by the way. Just before any of my demons find out about this.” He looked over at Cas. “I mean, you’re not too quiet when it comes to making love, and there was the screaming in enochian. But I think what’s really going to give it away is when they start sensing the grace.”

And with a snap, Cas was back in his hotel room that he was staying at.

**Month 3**

That was the last time he had seen then demon in the last few months. The memory of that night flooded back when he felt this pain in his grace. It was hard to explain. But all of a sudden he just felt weaker, even if it only lasted for a few moments.

“Are you alright, Castiel?” Hannah asked, looking up at him. They had been walking towards where they had found another angel, rogue of course, to try and bring it back home, when they pain happened.

He nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.”

His sister frowned and took a few steps closer to him. “You once told me that when people say that, it means they aren’t fine. And I can tell you are definitely not well. I know it can’t be fading again, can it? Does it really fade that fast?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, it’s not fading. It’s just…” He sighed. “I’m not entirely sure. It’s just feels different. My grace is just feels off…”

It was quiet between the two of them for a few minutes. Hannah looked over in the direction they were walking in before speaking again. “Maybe we should head back to heaven. To see if anything really is wrong.”

“If anything is wrong, I’ll be able to tell.” Castiel cut in. “Besides, shouldn’t we be focusing on the angels?”

“But I can’t help but worry, Castiel.”

“Yes you can. Angels don’t have feelings of worry.” He bit back. “So you can drop it. At least for a little while.”

 

**Month 6**

Castiel knew what was happening to him now. He could tell the longer time went on. He was carrying a creature. What it was, he wasn’t entirely sure. Nobody was. Nothing in the history of creation had ever been a mix of demon and angel. And if it had actually been made before, then it was long forgotten. Hopefully that was a good thing. At least it hadn’t done anything bad. Either that, or it did so much damage that all the things that happened before its creation could have been forgotten and destroyed along with all facts about this _thing_.

Once Cas managed to explain the situation to the Winchesters, - ‘Of course getting far to many Teen Mom references from Dean than should be necessary- They helped him look throughout the archives to find something, anything, that might help. Even if it’s in the slightest.

The closest they could find to an answer that sounded reasonable, is that it would still be a type of Nephilim. Considering most demons were just human souls twisted to the point beyond recognition.

Or, since other demons were also considered fallen angels, it would just be another angel. Albeit a very powerful one, but still can be killed with an angel blade.

It was Dean who had mentioned that and Castiel reacted as if he couldn’t even fathom that as a possibility even though he had thought the same thing earlier on.

Everything about his being hurt. His grace ached and whatever else was growing along was making this ten times worse than it should be. Sometimes he could feel the creature move. But it wasn’t flutters like how they explained it would be on many human shows. It was painful verging on unbearable. The creature was rowdy and would never stop moving. It felt similar to when the Leviathans were inside of him. It just wanted to rip out and be gone. He wanted it to be gone too.

**Month 9**

He knew that whatever it was needed to come out and quickly. They were in the bunker and it had started out as a relatively normal day. Until this pain began. It started out similar to what the movements had felt like, but it gradually got worse and worse. He was made to be a soldier. The soldiers of heaven were made to be able to handle overwhelming amounts of pain, but this was just different. Searing pain that he was sure he’d never forget but never want to experience again.

After hours, he felt like he could barely breath, or stand, or anything in general. Sam had told him to stay in what had become his room in the time of him staying there.

He could hear hushed Latin and then a small sounding explosion before he saw Crowley open the door to the room, looking down at him as he writhed on the bed. “It’s been a while, Kitten.”

“Don’t.” He managed to get out before groaning in pain. The trench coat and jacket had been tossed to the side. Castiel felt like his vessel’s blood was boiling, he was drenched in sweat and all of his muscles were sore. He even tried leaving his vessel for a few moments to see if it would at least lower the pain even if it’s only a little. It didn’t. In fact, Castiel was almost positive that not having a body that has a million hormones being produced to tell his body to go into shock and not feel the pain makes everything ten times worse.

“I’m just trying to help, Cas.” Crowley said simply as he took a few steps closer to him.

“Well, you should’ve come earlier.”

“I did try, Love. But I couldn’t got a reputation to keep up after all. How did explaining this to those brutes go? Awful I expect.”

“Just get this thing out of me.” He growled.

It was more hours of agonizing, searing white pain before it managed to leave Castiel’s body. Taking half of his grace and however it managed to make a demon’s essence with it.

It didn’t have a body, and needed to take a vessel. Or host, as Crowley corrected him. Neither of them was entirely sure if the creature would enherit his angel father’s tendency of having to ask before possessing someone or will it take after it’s demon dad’s ‘take one and go attitude’

And the power it had, both of them could sense it. It was overwhelming. Hell, any Supernatural creature could sense it within a five mile radius.

Castiel needed to do something, but Crowley noticed how much that angel had gone through and told him he needed rest. “This is a problem for tomorrow, Love.”

Castiel prayed that Crowley was right and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11:00 pm so it might not be continued. But, there is still a small chance if I'm actually feeling it. Who knows, maybe the 'creature' will end up using Claire as a host or something.


End file.
